


The Biggest Favor

by NowYoCandysGone



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Future Fic, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, big favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowYoCandysGone/pseuds/NowYoCandysGone
Summary: Takes place Post-Jaehee ending. Jaehee and MC are married and ready to take a big step in their relationship. All they have to do is ask Zen for a big favor.





	The Biggest Favor

“Are you sure that we should ask him now? He just got a new role and I don’t want to bother him while he’s…” 

“I’m sure. He’s on an actor’s high. He won’t want to say no. He’d never say no to us.”

“Yeah but…this is a big request, MC. This is life changing. We have to plan! We have to show him the facts the…”

The brunette girl silences her wife with a kiss. 

“Just trust me on this one, Jaehee. He  _ won’t say no _ .” 

* * *

They had been married for two and a half years now. Two and a half years of pure bliss, stemming from a friendship that started in a chatroom. 

Mi-Cha Kang, or as all of her friends and family knew her “MC”, and her beautiful wife, Jaehee were just so unbelievably happy. They ran a small café together, were members of ‘Rika’s Fundraising Association’ (or RFA, for short) together, and were the absolute best of friends. 

But there had always been something more to their relationship that just being ‘gal pals’. After all, every single other member of RFA could see their  _ real _ feelings from a mile away. Jaehee had been questioning her sexuality at the time, but after meeting and befriending MC, it was basically pointless to deny it anymore, no matter how hard she tried. MC on the other hand made it  _ abundantly  _ clear which way she leaned on the sexuality spectrum. 

So now, going on three years of marriage, Jaehee and MC had decided on something big. Something that would change their lives and the lives of their friends and family forever. And it had all started one night while they had been out to dinner. 

* * *

They were quietly eating their meals in their favorite restaurant. They visited this place every other Friday for their designated date night. On a normal date night, they’d be chatting away about work and funny things that the other RFA members had been sharing in the group chat and talking about Zen’s newest movie or musical or whatever he was working on nowadays. Tonight was different, though. 

“MC, you’re really quiet tonight,” Jaehee spoke. “Is everything okay?” MC had her eyes set on something else though. She seemed distant and wasn’t paying any attention to what her wife had just said. “MC?” she tried again, a little louder. “Mi-Cha!” Jaehee said, placing her hand on MC’s. That got the brunette’s attention. Her wife only called her Mi-Cha when she was in trouble.

“Wha-? Sorry, Jaehee. I was distracted.” Her full attention now on her wife, MC smiled at Jahee. “What did you say?”

“I said…you seem really quiet tonight. Are you okay? Did something happen?” Jaehee’s concern showed in her features and in her tone of voice. MC was never this quiet. 

“Look over there, Jaehee…” MC murmured quietly, gesturing to a table nearby their own. A family of four was dining there, two parents, a little boy who couldn’t be older than four and an infant in a high chair, happily playing with her food. Jaehee turned to look at this scene, then back at her wife. She was distracted by another family? 

“Do you know them?” Jaehee inquired curiously. MC shook her head. 

“No.”

“So what’s special about them?” She stole another glance at the family, as MC had become distracted yet again. 

“It’s been happening too much lately, Jaehee…” MC finally said, turning her attention away from the family. She looked down at her meal and idly picked up some stir fry with her chopsticks but didn’t eat it.

“What’s been happening?”

“Babies.”

“Babies?” Jaehee was confused. What could…? Oh. 

“I’ve been seeing them  _ everywhere. _ ” MC went on to explain. “I know that sounds weird, but I…I see them in the café and in the park and on my way to and from work and on the bus and in restaurants and…” Jaehee squeezes MC’s free hand before she can ramble too long and get lost. She stops rambling. “Jaehee…” Tears have formed in her eyes as she looks at her wife. 

“I want to have a baby.” 

Jaehee’s eyes open wide with shock. Her hands fall into her lap as she tries to comprehend all of this.  _ A baby _ ? Like…of their own? She knows that it’s very possible. But…are they ready to take such a huge step in their relationship? Surely this had to be some kind of joke. Was 707 around the corner with a video camera, ready to record her reaction to this? She looked around, and not seeing any sign of the redheaded hacker, she turned back to MC.

“You want…a child?” 

MC nodded, visibly swallowing a lump in her throat. “Mhm.”

“With…with me?” A silent nod this time. Jaehee leans back in her seat. “Do you think we’re ready for something like this?”

“I think so…” MC mutters. “I just…I see all these babies and…and I imagine what it’d be like if they were our baby. Ya know?” Jaehee takes her wife’s hand and smiles reassuringly at her. The poor girl is such a wreck; this has obviously been on her mind for a while now. Are they ready to bring a baby into their lives? Maybe not this moment…but soon. Jaehee raises MC’s hand to her lips and kisses her palm. 

“We’ll have to do a lot of research you know…” Jaehee says. “And it won’t be cheap. Artificial insemination or adoption are expensive things, not to mention all of the supplies and the furniture, and we’ll most definitely have to move to a bigger apartment and…” Great, now Jaehee was the one rambling. MC leaned over the table and kissed her softly. Jaehee stopped and smiled at her wife.

“What I mean to say is…I want a child too.” 

“Really?!” MC’s excitement is evident, just by the ear-to-ear smile that was on her face at that moment. 

“Really.” Jaehee squeezed MC’s hand. “I love you, Mi-Cha.”

“I love you too, Jaehee.” 

* * *

It took another four months of planning and researching, but the two women finally decided that they were ready to seek out a fertility counselor in order to start trying for a baby. Jaehee had found the best fertility doctor in Korea and they had an appointment with her today. As the two sat in the waiting room, waiting to be called back, MC silently took her wife’s hand and squeezed it while the other woman was caught up on the missed chat history in the RFA chatroom. 

“Jaehee, I’m nervous,” MC said quietly. Jaehee looked over at her with a reassuring smile, then leaned over and kissed her temple. 

“Don’t be. We’re ready for this. We did all the research. Learned all of the facts. We’re meeting with the best doctor in this field. We’re going to have a baby.” 

“We’re going to have a baby,” MC repeated with a huge smile on her face. At that moment, the receptionist looked at the two women. 

“Jaehee and Mi-Cha? The doctor will see you now,” the young woman said with a polite nod. Jaehee stood first, followed by MC, and they made their way into the office of the doctor. 

She was an older woman, couldn’t have been younger than 50 or so. She had a kind smile, and her black hair was in a tight bun on the top of her head. The doctor stood to greet the women and held out her hand to shake theirs. Jaehee and MC politely shook her hand and the doctor gestured for them to take a seat in the chairs in front of her desk. 

“Hello, I am Doctor Song,” she introduced herself, before sitting back down in her chair. “You are Jaehee and Mi-Cha Kang, correct?”

“Yes, we are. Although my wife prefers to go by MC,” Jaehee explained. The doctor nodded and made a brief note in her blank file before looking back to the women. 

“So. You want to have a baby. If you don’t, you are in the wrong place,” Dr. Song said with a hearty laugh. Jaehee and MC looked at each other before laughing awkwardly back. “I love to make that joke. Makes all of my clients a little more comfortable with me.” After this explanation, the two women did feel significantly more comfortable with the stoic looking doctor.

“Yes, we do. But being inexperienced as we are, we figured that consulting a professional was the best choice, rather than consulting the internet…” Jaehee explained with a chuckle of her own. “We want to have a successful, healthy pregnancy.”

“That is very understandable. And that is what I’m here for. So, which one of you is going to carry the child?” Dr. Song asked. MC raised her hand about half way and gave a little wave. In their discussions prior to this appointment, MC had willingly stated that she wanted to be the one to have the baby. Jaehee had no objections to this, of course. If her wife wanted to be pregnant, then she intended to do everything in her power to make it happen. Including sacrificing her own wish to be pregnant. Perhaps in the future they could switch roles. 

Dr. Song proceeded to examine MC to determine whether or not she had any health issues that might prevent her from successfully getting pregnant. After several tests and an ultrasound, it was determined that MC was the perfect candidate to have a baby. This made Jaehee and MC unbelievably happy, as they would likely have little difficulty with this endeavor. 

“So, now that we’ve finished with all the testing, I would like to pose a question for the two of you,” Dr. Song said as she placed the printed results into her file. “There of course are a few ways for you two to conceive a child. There is artificial insemination, as well as In Vitro fertilization. IV is more expensive, but your chances of getting pregnant are much higher. Either way, you will need a sperm donor to give his sperm so that you can have a baby. A lot of couples do choose someone close to them to donate, but there is also the option of choosing a donor that you don’t know.” 

Jaehee and MC looked at each other. This was something they  _ hadn’t _ completely discussed while they were planning. Of  _ course  _ they needed sperm to have a baby. That was Biology 101. They had briefly mentioned choosing someone from a list of donors…but they hadn’t considered asking someone that they knew and trusted. 

“Doctor Song,” Jaehee said. “Would you mind if my wife and I took a week to discuss what we’d like to do in regards to sperm donors? It’s something that we haven’t decided on yet.” The Doctor leaned back in her chair and gave the women a nod. 

“Of course. After all, this is a big step in your relationship. You should make this decision as a team. How about we adjourn for today, and make another appointment for a later date so that you two can decide what you’d like to do?” she suggested. 

“That sounds good,” MC piped up. “We appreciate that.” Jaehee nodded. She was glad that her wife was on the same page as her. 

“Then it’s settled. You two can speak to the receptionist on your way out about setting up an appointment.” She stood and held out her hand again. “I’m looking forward to hearing your decision. It was a pleasure to meet you both.” The women shook the doctor’s hand again and with a nod, left the office. Before leaving entirely, they set up an appointment for the following week.

* * *

It wasn’t until the two women were cuddled up on the couch after dinner that they chose to discuss the biggest roadblock in their plan. It wasn’t that they had argued initially or anything, they just weren’t sure that choosing someone they knew was the best option. They had plenty of people to choose from (which was another issue entirely). People with whom they trusted with their lives. 

MC’s main concern was that asking one of their friends to donate his sperm to their cause would negatively impact their relationship as well as the relationship of everyone else in the group. RFA was private, but there were no secrets among the members. It was nothing short of a miracle that Jaehee and MC had managed to keep their plans under wraps thus far. They wanted to make the announcement in person. Not in the chatroom. And they didn’t want to tell just one person because it would be spread in the chatroom before they knew it. 

Jaehee had a few concerns of her own. She was a planner. An intellectual. She wanted nothing more than to make her wife happy. But pregnancies were something she was unfamiliar with. Whenever Jaehee didn’t know something about a topic, she took it upon herself to research it extensively to learn everything there was to know about it. Naturally, she had done this with the topic of pregnancy too. This is why choosing the ideal potential sperm donor was so important to her. 

“So…should we talk about this whole sperm donor thing?” Jaehee suggested. When no response came from her wife other than a snore, she smiled softly. MC had fallen asleep. It was understandable really. They both had a really long day. Perhaps they could talk about it after they both got some much needed sleep. 

* * *

They danced around the topic for another four days following their appointment. On occasion, they’d toss out a name or suggestion for consideration, however the two women just couldn’t agree on what to do. It became a bit of taboo between them, if they were being honest. Why was it so hard to choose whether they wanted to ask someone they knew or just to choose a donor? 

* * *

“Good Morning Jaehee!”

This, along with the smell of delicious food woke Jaehee from her slumber the fifth morning after their appointment. Upon sitting up in the bed she shared with her wife, she found MC there with a tray of delicious looking food by the side of the bed. MC only made her breakfast in bed for special occasions like birthdays, anniversaries and holidays. It wasn’t either of their birthdays…their anniversary wasn’t until March…and the nearest holiday wasn’t until December. But Jaehee was not one to pass up such a romantic gesture from her wife. With a grin, MC set the tray down in her wife’s lap, then took a seat on the side of the bed.

“Good Morning, MC,” Jaehee greeted back, looking over the spread before her. All of her favorite foods were there. Oatmeal with cinnamon and fresh berries, whole wheat toast, a glass of orange juice, and a very cute looking omelette. “What’s the occasion? We only do breakfast in bed for special occasions…not that I don’t appreciate it!” 

“Well…I do consider this a special occasion. I think I have an idea for a sperm donor,” she said with an ear-to-ear grin. Jaehee raised an eyebrow.

“I’m listening…” she said hesitantly. It wasn’t that Jaehee didn’t trust her wife’s judgement…but the fact that she was trying to butter her up like this by providing breakfast in bed when there wasn’t any special occasion for it was just suspicious.

“Zen,” MC said. “I think that we should ask Zen.” If Jaehee had taken a bite of her food, she probably would have spit it right out. It was a good thing that she hadn’t, or there would have been a much bigger mess to clean up. 

“I see…” Jaehee murmured, looking into her lap. Asking Zen to donate his sperm so that they could have a baby? Was that the best idea? He had been getting more and more popular as of late following his role in an American film that had done really _ , really _ well all over the world. If they were to ask him to be the biological father of their baby going to do to his career? The media knew everything about Zen. It would impact his career! 

“Do you…not want to?” MC asked quietly. She had been confident that Jaehee would agree with her suggestion. After all, despite his fame, Zen was their closest friend. He had supported their relationship since the very beginning. There was no one that the Kangs trusted more than Zen. He was the ideal person to ask. Additionally, any child of Zen’s was guaranteed to be the cutest baby ever. That was just a bonus. 

Jaehee had been quiet for a while now. Perhaps she didn’t feel the same way?

“You’re concerned,” MC spoke. “Right?” A chuckle from her wife confirmed this assumption. So she  _ was  _ worried. “Well, let’s talk this out. What are your concerns?”

“Okay, let’s talk then,” Jaehee agreed. “My main concern is Zen’s career. It’s finally starting to take off. If we ask him to donate his sperm to our cause, it will inevitably make it into the tabloids that he’s helping us. There goes our privacy.” MC had to admit that she had thought of that. Not as extensively as Jaehee, as she now knew, but she had to admit that her wife made a good point. 

“Surely we can find a way around that. Jumin and V are masters of spinning publicity. They could even pay off the media to leave us all alone if they wanted to,” MC suggested. This made Jaehee think a little harder. 

“Well…I suppose if it becomes necessary…” she said thoughtfully. “Another concern I have is our friendship with Zen. Wouldn’t he feel that asking such a big favor of him is taking advantage of our friendship?”

“The worst he can say is no, Jaehee. You have to admit that he’s our closest friend. He supports us in everything we do. Just like we’re his biggest fans, he’s  _ our  _ biggest fan.” Admittedly, that made Jaehee blush a little. 

She had been a fan of Zen’s for the longest time, and never in a million years had she thought that she’d be so unbelievably happy with her life. A beautiful wife, supportive and loving friends who were practically like her family? It was almost like a dream. A dream she never wanted to wake up from. 

“Well…when you put it that way…” Jaehee muttered. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to at least  _ ask _ him.” If MC could see inside her wife’s head, it would be the image of that little emoji that she used in the chatroom when she was excited.

“Really?” MC asked, clapping her hands together happily. “So…I should probably let you eat your breakfast before it gets too much colder.” A laugh came from Jaehee and the two women shared a kiss before Jaehee’s attention focused on the meal in front of her. 

“How about we invite Zen to the café for lunch this afternoon? I can give him a call right now,” MC held up her phone. Jaehee nodded in agreement but said nothing because she currently was chewing a mouthful of food. MC gave her another quick kiss, snatched up a piece of her toast and put it in her mouth before standing up from the bed so that she could call Zen. 

* * *

They set the meeting time for two o’ clock, right after Zen’s meeting with his agent. He sounded excited to see them. After all, their meetings had grown few and far between since Jaehee and MC had started their café and since Zen’s popularity was on the rise. However, Zen had assured MC during their phone call that despite his career he  _ always  _ had time for his princesses. That admittedly made MC’s heart do somersaults in her chest. He really did care about her and Jaehee. His actions proved that.

So now, here they stood in the café, waiting for Zen to arrive. The lunch rush had died down significantly, only one or two customers left. Jaehee paced around the café nervously.

“Are you sure that we should ask him now? He just got a new role and I don’t want to bother him while he’s…” 

“I’m sure. He’s on an actor’s high. He won’t want to say no. He’d never say no to us.”

“Yeah but…this is a big request, MC. This is life changing. We have to plan! We have to show him the facts the…”

The brunette girl silences her wife with a kiss. 

“Just trust me on this one, Jaehee. He  _ won’t say no _ .” 

That being said, the door to the café opened and in swept Zen. His signature white trench coat made it obvious. Both Kangs smiled brightly and moved from around the counter to greet him. His own bright smile matched theirs in intensity as he hugged his two friends, one Kang in each arm. 

“Well, if it isn’t Mrs. And Mrs. Kang,” he said teasingly. “How are my princesses? It’s been way too long since I last saw you two.” MC giggled as she hugged him, and a bright red blush covered Jaehee’s cheeks. He always teased them like that. Not that they didn’t like it. That was simply Zen’s sense of humor. 

“We’re good,  _ Hyun _ ,” MC teased right back, calling her celebrity friend by his real name. Now a blush of his own covered Zen’s cheeks. He let out a happy laugh before letting MC and Jaehee go. 

“So, according to MC here, you two have something you want to talk to me about?” He asked, getting right to the point. Jaehee nodded. 

“Yes, we do. Why don’t you take a seat anywhere, Zen, while I get us some coffee and pastries? On the house, of course.” Zen’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

“ _ On the house _ ? Well, this must be an important talk indeed,” He patted Jaehee on the shoulder as he moved over to one of the tables in the café and took a seat. MC followed her wife over to the counter where Jaehee was already filling mugs with coffee. Man, she worked fast. That time she spent working for Jumin probably had something to do with that. 

“You ready?” MC asked, pulling one of the serving trays from under the counter. Jaehee stole a glance at Zen, who was currently scrolling through messages on his phone. She put the mugs on the tray and turned to the display case to grab a few different pastries for them to munch on while they talked. 

“Yeah. I’m ready,” Jaehee responded, stealing a quick kiss from her wife before picking up the tray to take it over to the table where Zen waited for them. He looked up from his phone, before locking the screen and putting it into his pocket. Jaehee set the tray down on the table and took a seat across from Zen. MC took a seat next to her wife and rested her hand on top of Jaehee’s.

“So…” Zen prompted, taking one of the mugs of coffee off the tray. “What did you ladies want to talk about?” 

“Well…” Jaehee started. “We need to make this clear to you, Zen. None of what we talk about today goes into the chatroom. If we wanted the rest of RFA to know, we would have told them already.” 

“Yeah. This needs to stay between us, at least for now,” MC added on. “Can you agree to that?” The silver haired man tilted his head. But if they felt the need to make it clear, this was obviously more important than he initially anticipated. 

“Of course. Cross my heart, princesses. Is…is everything okay? You’re both fine right?  _ You’re not breaking up are you _ ?!” Both women shook their heads rapidly. 

“No, no, no, of course not! Farthest thing from it, in fact!” MC reassured Zen. “We’re completely fine. Never better. We just had a…favor…to ask of you.” Zen let out a sigh of relief. 

“Oh good. I don’t know what I would have done if you guys were…” He smiled. “A favor? Anything for my favorite girls. What is it?” 

“Well. Over the last few months, we’ve been talking about things. And we’ve decided that we’re ready to take the next big step in our relationship…so we’re working on having a baby!” MC said. 

Never before had Jaehee and MC seen such a shocked reaction from Zen. His eyes bulged out of his head, and he practically fell over in his chair. The women couldn’t tell if he was happy about their news or not. They looked at each other, then over at Zen, who was still attempting to comprehend everything.

Finally, he spoke. “Congratulations you two! That’s awes-…wait a second.” He squinted his eyes. “How is that possible? Don’t you…you know, need a man to make a child?” He looked closely at MC. “You’re not secretly a man, are you MC?” he asked. The brunette shook her head.

“No Zen. You of all people should know that we’re both women,” Jaehee scolded.

“So…how then? Are you two going to adopt or something?” Zen asked.

“Well actually…we’re researching artificial insemination…” MC explained quietly.

“Artificial what now?”

“Getting pregnant by a sperm donor, rather than by traditional means,” Jaehee explained quickly and calmly. As soon as this statement was out of her mouth, they could clearly see the gears turning in his head as he put the pieces together. None of the three spoke for a good few minutes.

“So…you’re going to have some random guy knock you up?” Zen asked. MC could swear she heard a record scratching in her mind. Jaehee’s face turned bright red. He hadn’t understood at all what they were getting at. Perhaps they just had to come out and say it. 

“No, Zen. We wouldn’t just do something like that…” Jaehee said with a frown. 

“That’s actually why we wanted to talk to you,” MC added. She looked over at Jaehee, then back at Zen. “We were wondering…if…well…if  _ you _ would be our sperm donor.”

“Me? Y-you…you guys want me to donate my sperm so that you…can have a baby?” He was obviously trying to comprehend all of this. Coming up with his answer. Making his decision. MC swallowed the lump in her throat, and Jaehee took a long sip of her coffee. They didn’t blame him for taking his time with this. It was a big question, a huge favor. They were willing to give him all of the time he needed.

“We understand that this is sudden, and that you probably want to take your time to make the decision…” Jaehee began. Before she could finish her thought, the clattering of cups and chairs were heard as Zen swept the women up into his arms. 

“Yes! Absolutely! I would love to donate so that my princesses can have a little one of their own!!!” He exclaimed excitedly. “Oh this is going to be great! I can’t wait to tell the rest of RFA! Oh! They’re going to be so happy!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” MC said, breaking free of Zen’s crushing hug. “Zen, we told you! We don’t want to tell the others yet. Not until we’re 100% certain that there won’t be any complications. We only told you because we wanted you to be an active part of this.”

“Oh…” Zen said disappointedly. “But…they’d be so supportive if we tell them!”

“Zen, please. We don’t want to tell them. Can’t we just keep it secret for a few months? At least until I’m actually pregnant?” 

The young man hummed thoughtfully. He really wanted to tell their friends, but at the same time…respecting the wishes of Jaehee and Mi-Cha was important too. Surely this process wouldn’t take  _ too _ long, right? He could keep a secret…right?

“Okay. Fine. Anything for you two. Could I possibly ask one more thing, though?” Jaehee and MC shared a look.

“Yeah?”

“Since I’m er…donating…to your cause, and since your future baby will technically be half me. Would you two allow me to be a part of your baby’s life?”

“Oh, Zen. That was always a part of the plan!” MC said with a smile.

“Well, I meant more like, as his or her dad,” Zen clarified. “I’ve always wanted kids, you know. But I gave up on finding someone to make that happen with a while ago. My career just kept getting in the way, you know? But if my two favorite people would let me be active in their child’s life…” He didn’t need to finish that statement, Jaehee and MC got it immediately.

“Well…I suppose it’s not an issue with me,” MC spoke, looking to her wife. “I think it’d be nice for you to be active in our baby’s life. You can babysit when we’re both busy with the café!” Jaehee snickered, picturing Zen babysitting. That image alone was obviously enough for her.

“I have no objections either.” She finally said after a few moments. Suddenly, they were swept up in another hug from Zen. He was practically shrieking; he was so excited. And if MC and Jaehee had admitted it at the time…they were pretty excited too.


End file.
